1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire strippers and, more particularly, to an automatic optical fiber stripping machine with stripping length control means adapted to strip an intermediate portion of optical fiber cables of different diameters.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, labor and a hand tool achieve the task of stripping off the shell of an optical fiber. FIG. 1 illustrates a wire stripper for this purpose. The wire stripper 91 comprises two arched notches 911 and 912 respectively provided at two jaws thereof and adapted to hold down an optical fiber. When the user pulls the optical fiber after the wire stripper 91 has been secured to the arched notches 911 and 912, the shell of the optical fiber is stripped off. U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,125 discloses a combination wire stripper having a similar but more complicated structure which is operated by hands. Since it is difficult to control the applied force accurately, it is difficult to obtain a specific length of the bared glass core as desired. As a result, there is a tendency to damage the glass core when stripping the shell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,873 discloses another wire stripper driven by a motor, however, it is used to semi-strip and expose one end of a wire but not a middle section thereof.